leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Me as a champion
Poisonshark, the Lone Loonie is a custom champion. Abilities For each instance of ranged damage (from ranged basic attacks or spells) he receives, Poisonshark takes 2% decreased damage from ranged sources for the next 5 seconds. This bonus stacks with itself up to 5 times and any activation resets its duration. |description3= Poisonshark's autoattacks against a target that dealt him damage in the last 3 seconds deal % increased damage for each . }} | }} If Poisonshark should gain a Charge stack while he already has three, his other abilities' cooldowns are refreshed by one second instead, increased to 3 during Rage Install. |description2= His other skills automatically consume one or three charges to get upgraded. |description3= Poisonshark channels power for 0.5 second to store a Charge. He can have up to three charges. Charge can be cast during the recovery of another skill. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = Self-cast }} | }} For each he loses with an effect, he gains charges of Channel, culminating at 100. |description2 = Uses all Channel Charges and shoots a fireball in a straight line that deals magic damage increased by . If it consumed 3 Charge stacks, it stuns all enemies it hits. Fireball deals damage reduced by 10% for each enemy champion hit, unless it consumed three Charge stacks. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 1400 }} | }} Channels for 1 seconds, and then leaps to target area, becoming untargetable for 0.5 second and dealing physical damage in his landing area (radius: 300). If it connects with at least one enemy with a three-Charge, enemies hit are slowed for 3 seconds and he can use Rebound in the next 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = }} Leaps to target enemy champion and pounces on them, suppressing them for one second while he strikes them twice for physical damage. Rebound can only be used on a target that was hit by Hulk Jump. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 600 }} | }} If he used 1 Charge stack or more with this skill, Poisonshark emits a raging shockwave, dealing magic damage in a radius of 350 around him on activation and knocking back all enemies hit a very short distance over 0.5 second. |description2 = If he used 3 Charge stacks with the skill, he empowers himself with Rage, otherwise he empowers himself with Mere Hate. |description3= Mere Hate gives him slow resist and tenacity for 3 seconds, and his basic attacks consume one Charge stack to deal bonus true damage on hit. Rage gives him movement speed, attack speed, slow resist and tenacity, generates Charge once per second and his basic attacks consume one Charge stack to gain bonus true damage on hit. |leveling1= |leveling2 = |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = Self-cast }} | }} Other |-| Analysis / Concept= A fighter-assassin with the ability to enhance his own skills, his basic unleveled skills are very inefficient, which is why he has to take up Charge at level 2 (it's useless if it doesn't have any other skill to interact with). He is intended to be almost unzoneable and take down ADCs through a hard initiate (level 3 Hulk Jump) or superior range (Fireball). He is also very potent in sieges late-game with his ability to accumulate charges, and the nigh-uninterruptable full-Charge Rage Install. |-| Attributes= Since he has heavily AD and auto-attack-based damage, he is classed as a fighter. But since some of his skills give him mobility and burst damage while remaining DPS heavy, he can also count as an assassin. He is a melee champion able to push, especially late-game, with either Fireball or Hulk Jump providing the most of his ability in this domain. |-| Advanced Attributes= * Cooldown champion: His skills are only limited by cooldowns, despite Charge being required to make the best of them. * Dash champion: Hulk Jump is a huge dash with a huge cooldown. * Execute champion: Aggressive increases the damage of his basic attacks depending on the opponent's missing health. Rebound also triggers Aggressive twice, one for each strike. * Haste champion: Only on himself, but Rage Install with full charge gives him a big movement speed bonus. * Nuke champion: Play an AP build (preferably ASAP given his tendency towards basic attacking) and use Fireball. * Shield champion: His fully stacked Passive reduces ranged damage dealt to him by 20%. * Interrupt champion: Either the stun from full-Charge Fireball or the suppression from Rebound count, or even a charged Rage Install's knockback count. * Knockback champion: Charged Rage Install knocks opponents back a very short dstance. * Suppress champion: Rebound is a one-second suppression while he hits the opponent twice. Category:Custom champions